Danser pour oublier
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) AaronxReader. Après une enquête particulièrement compliquée, toute l'équipe, sous l'impulsion de Penelope, décide de sortir pour décompresser. C'est le moment que tu choisis pour inviter celui dont tu es secrètement amoureuse et qui n'est autre que ton supérieur, Aaron Hotchner, à danser.


_Rien ne m'appartient. _

_Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! Je vous reviens avec un nouvel OS un peu étrange ? C'est un concept que je lis énormément et que j'écris peu, aussi j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais et que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire. Encore un immense merci à la très gentille personne qui m'a fait remarquer que je l'avais mal posté la première fois (merci toi, j'espère que si tu repasses par là tu ne seras pas déçue !) Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

La dernière enquête n'avait pas été de tout repos et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aaron Hotchner s'était senti sur le point de baisser les bras. La lassitude l'avait submergé et, sans son équipe - sa merveilleuse équipe -, il aurait simplement abandonné, serait rentré chez lui et n'aurait plus été capable de se regarder dans le miroir pour le reste de ses jours. Mais, quand l'un d'eux faiblissait, les autres étaient toujours présents pour l'aider à se relever, à avancer et à croire. Croire en leur métier et croire en l'avenir. Alors Aaron s'était laissé faire et avait cru. Et cela avait fonctionné. Il se sentait de nouveau prêt à tout, prêt à soulever des montagnes et à affronter les criminels de tout le pays, de tout le continent s'il le fallait. C'était ça, la magie de son équipe. L'entraide, le soutien, l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Ça et les sorties organisées par Penelope.

Ce soir, c'était dans un bar où la - mauvaise - bière coulait à flot et où la musique était trop forte. Les néons de toutes les couleurs éclairaient son visage aux traits fatigués, mais détendus, et tu réalisas que c'était rare de le voir ainsi, sans être constamment sur ses gardes, juste dans le moment présent, à profiter. Cela lui allait bien, la tranquillité. Plongeant le nez dans ton cocktail, tu détournas les yeux et observas Derek en train de se déhancher comme un beau diable sur ce qui servait de piste de danse. JJ et Jason jouaient aux fléchettes et le reste de l'équipe, dont toi, était simplement attablé et sirotait leur verre en plaisantant. C'était si bon d'être avec eux et de savourer une soirée entière loin des dossiers, de la pression, des vies à sauver qui reposaient sur leurs épaules. Être juste ensemble, comme une famille. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus au fil du temps, ta famille. Ce que tu avais de plus précieux, de plus cher.

Spencer s'était lancé dans une explication compliquée que tu ne cherchas même pas à comprendre. Tu n'écoutais plus la conversation depuis un moment, plongée dans tes pensées, trop occupée à détailler chacun des visages de tes collègues autour de la table, graver leurs traits dans ta mémoire, leur sourire, la couleur de leurs yeux, leurs mimiques. Penelope tentait de poser des questions à Spencer et Emily essayait juste de le faire taire, quand le regard de Hotch croisa le tien. À son expression, tu devinas immédiatement qu'il était amusé par la situation. Il te rendit le sourire que tu esquissais du bout des lèvres. Cela aussi, il le portait bien. Vraiment bien.

Une chanson un peu plus douce débuta et tu fus obligée de te mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsque Derek s'approcha de la table et invita Penelope à danser. Cette dernière se retourna et couvrit sa bouche grande ouverte avec sa main parfaitement manucurée, les yeux brillants à cause de l'alcool et de l'excitation. Emily secoua la tête et Spencer se contenta simplement de sourire, le rose aux joues. Tu voulus saisir une fois de plus le regard de Hotch, mais il resta obstinément fixé sur la foule qui se rassemblait sur la piste. Jason vint inviter Emily et JJ força la main à Spencer pour l'accompagner et, en moins de deux, tu fus seule avec ton supérieur à la table désertée. Du coin de l'œil, tu remarquas tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour ne pas tourner la tête de ton côté tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à son verre vide. Pourtant, tu n'avais aucune intention de rester assise pendant que les autres s'amusaient.

Tu finis ton verre d'une gorgée avant de passer tes cheveux derrière ton oreille.

— Monsieur ? l'appelas-tu d'une voix encore trop hésitante à ton goût.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les tiens. Ils paraissaient noirs sous les éclairages de mauvaise qualité et leur dureté t'avait plus d'une fois mise mal à l'aise, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Une ombre de sourire planait toujours sur sa bouche et son front n'était pas plissé comme il avait l'habitude de l'être quand il était au bureau. Tu te déplaças sur la banquette, te redressas sur tes pieds, ignoras le rose qui te montait probablement aux joues et qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir, faute de luminosité, et te plantas juste devant lui, une main tendue. Tu n'avais jamais invité qui que ce soit à danser, attendant toujours bien gentiment que l'on fasse le premier pas, mais qui t'empêchait de le faire ? Qui t'empêchait de tenter ta chance ? Pourquoi te priver quand tu n'avais rien à perdre ? Et tout à gagner.

En effet, après une mince hésitation où il secoua doucement la tête, son sourire s'élargissant, il glissa ses doigts sur ta paume et se leva, te suivant au milieu de la masse. Sa peau était tiède contre la tienne et quelque chose d'extraordinairement grand se mit à crépiter dans ton ventre. Lorsque tu te retournas vers lui, tu t'empressas de poser une main sur son épaule, tes doigts près de sa nuque, et de te rapprocher pour qu'il ne puisse pas apercevoir le sourire qui dévorait tout ton visage et qui explosait jusque dans tes yeux. Il leva vos mains jointes à hauteur de son cœur tandis que l'autre vint épouser la courbe de ton dos. Il sentait l'après-rasage et la lessive ; tu soupiras d'aise en appuyant ton menton à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou. C'était donc ça, le bonheur.

— Si je te marche sur les pieds, je décline toute responsabilité ; c'était ton idée.

Sa bouche était tout contre ton oreille tout comme son oreille était tout contre ta bouche, aussi, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'élever la voix pour vous entendre. Ses moindres respirations coulaient dans tes veines.

— Je m'en souviendrai, répondis-tu dans un rire.

Un peu plus loin, Derek et Penelope t'adressèrent un clin d'œil plus qu'explicite tandis que Jennifer te souriait de façon entendue. Tu te sentis rougir davantage, mais décidas de les ignorer pour ne rien manquer de cette danse que tu savais par avance unique et qui se transformerait avec le temps en un rêve flou avant peut-être de disparaître pour de bon de ta mémoire. Il était marié, tu le savais, mais qu'y pouvais-tu ? Pouvais-tu seulement empêcher ton cœur de l'aimer ? Et puis, tu ne faisais rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'attendais rien de plus que ce qu'il t'offrait déjà ; quelques regards, quelques sourires, une danse, sa main contre la tienne, ses mots dans ton oreille. C'était bien plus que ce que tu avais pu espérer des tes rêves les plus fous.

— À quoi tu penses ? l'entendis-tu te murmurer, te ramenant soudainement à la réalité.

— À vos talents de danseur. Vous m'avez menti, vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal que vous le prétendez.

— C'est uniquement parce que tu es trop indulgente avec moi, (Y/n).

Un frisson traversa ton échine à l'entente de ton prénom, sa voix caressante si proche de ton oreille que tu pouvais sentir son souffle s'écraser sur la peau de ta nuque. Était-ce le fruit de ton imagination ou sa main venait-elle de s'accrocher un peu plus au tissu de ta robe, de sorte que les battements de ton cœur se confondirent avec les siens, résonnant à travers vos poitrines pressées, vos cages thoraciques comme des prisons aux portes éventrées pour laisser s'envoler l'oiseau pourpre aux ailes frénétiques ? La réponse resterait à jamais inconnue, car la musique changea du tout au tout, te forçant à reculer, quand bien même tu n'en avais aucune envie. Aaron avait la tête baissée et esquivait ton regard, une main sur la nuque, avant de rejoindre la table où l'attendait déjà le reste du groupe.

Quand tu arrivas à leur hauteur à ton tour, Jason fixait sur toi ses yeux de rapace qui semblaient te sonder de l'intérieur pour chercher et décortiquer tes secrets les plus enfouis. Mal à l'aise, tu annonças qu'il se faisait tard et que tu allais rentrer, t'emparant de ton manteau pour appuyer ta déclaration. Tu ne manquas pas de noter le froncement de sourcils de Penelope, qui devait sûrement te maudire de ne pas rester plus longtemps, mais tu fis semblant de ne l'avoir pas vu et enfilas ton écharpe. Après un rapide au revoir, chacun repartit à ses occupations, sauf Aaron, que tu trouvas étrangement immobile, comme figé. Enfin, il croisa ton regard, le sien était redevenu aussi sombre et fermé qu'à l'accoutumée, si bien que tu aurais totalement pu avoir imaginé les sourires qu'il t'avait adressé plus tôt.

— (Y/n) ?

— Monsieur ?

— Ça m'embête de te demander ça, mais ça t'ennuierait de me ramener ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de conduire après ce que Derek m'a fait avaler...

— Eh ! intervint le principal concerné depuis le bar où il commandait une nouvelle tournée, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir forcé la main.

Aaron l'ignora superbement avec un haussement d'épaules et garda son attention entièrement rivée sur toi.

— Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir.

À son tour, il souhaita une bonne soirée à son équipe, leur recommanda de ne pas trop boire et de faire attention à eux sur la route, et te suivit jusqu'à ta voiture.

— Merci beaucoup, (Y/n). Il semblerait que je n'ai plus l'habitude de boire et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise à l'idée de prendre le volant.

— Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, Monsieur, assuras-tu en lui souriant. Au contraire, je préfère vous déposer et vous savoir à l'abri en un seul morceau.

Un faible rire lui échappa tandis que vous échangiez un regard complice. Tu bouclas ta ceinture, enclenchas le moteur et te mis en route. Sur le siège passager, silencieux, le visage inexpressif comme à son habitude, il tenait son portable serré entre ses doigts. Était-ce un réflexe qu'il avait pris avec le temps, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ; attendre qu'il sonne, attendre d'être appelé au combat, attendre que quelqu'un, quelque part, ait besoin de lui ? Ne jamais être véritablement au repos. Ne jamais profiter véritablement de l'instant. Ton cœur se serra douloureusement dans ta poitrine et tu décidas de détourner les yeux pour les reporter sur la route, longue bande noire entrecoupée de lueurs orangées. Il n'était pas si tard et pourtant il n'y avait pas ombre qui vive dehors. Tu te sentais épuisée, au bord des larmes, en colère, triste. Profondément triste. Pour tellement de raisons que tu ne parvenais même plus à faire le tri, tu n'aurais pas pu n'en choisir qu'une. C'était la situation dans son ensemble qui te donnait l'envie de disparaître sous ta couette et ne jamais en ressortir. Ne plus jamais avoir à pointer ton arme sur quelqu'un. Ne plus jamais avoir à croiser le regard vide d'une victime sur les photos. Ne plus jamais avoir à regarder le sang couler sur tes mains.

Tu fus devant chez lui avant même de le réaliser. Plongée dans tes pensées, enfoncée dans ton désespoir, le trajet avait semblé durer un battement de cœur. Tu ne dis rien, incapable de trouver les mots pour le retenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus. Tu n'en avais pas besoin, il paraissait comme collé au siège, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas encore jeté le moindre coup d'œil en direction de sa maison, de sa famille. À la place, il tourna la tête vers toi.

— Haley et moi allons divorcer.

Le choc te coupa la respiration l'espace de quelques secondes. Tu ne t'étais pas attendue à une telle révélation, encore moins à ce qu'il se confie à toi. Encore moins à ce que Aaron le-mari-parfait Hotchner puisse envisager le divorce. Tu pinças les lèvres et baissas la tête, ta voix ressemblant à un filet d'air minuscule, à peine audible.

— Je suis désolée.

— C'est moi qui ai demandé, précisa-t-il.

— Ça n'est pas plus facile pour autant.

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre cette fois et, quand il le fit, tu ne perçus que de la lassitude dans sa voix. Pas de tristesse, pas de colère ; il était résigné. Il avait probablement dû cogiter cette décision durant des semaines, chercher un moyen de l'éviter, d'arranger la situation, comme il le faisait toujours, et puis, il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Tout ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Il était préférable de l'accepter plutôt que de se battre vainement pour une cause perdue. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie ailleurs et il avait décidé de ne pas l'utiliser pour une situation qui lui avait de toute façon déjà filée entre les doigts.

— C'est vrai.

— Vous pourriez en profiter pour prendre quelques jours de congé. Vous reposer, proposas-tu en chuchotant.

Pourquoi parler si bas alors que personne ne pouvait vous entendre ? Pourquoi sentir la culpabilité s'épaissir dans tes veines et dans ta gorge, t'empêchant presque de respirer alors que tu n'y étais pour rien ? Il releva le menton, chercha ton regard, t'adressa un sourire ; ton cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort entre tes côtes.

— C'est gentil, (Y/n), mais je crois au contraire que j'ai besoin de me rendre utile.

Tu lui rendis son sourire, amusée de le voir si détendu avec toi, si ouvert, comme si vous aviez toujours partagé cette proximité, comme si vous vous connaissiez d'une autre vie. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

— Alors à lundi, monsieur.

Son sourire s'accentua avant de disparaître tandis qu'il se penchait vers toi et déposait un baiser sur ta joue. Instinctivement, ta main se leva et effleura sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi doux que ce que tu avais imaginé. Il s'attarda plus que de raison contre ta peau, sa respiration s'écrasant sur ta pommette, ses yeux si proches des tiens que tu pouvais en distinguer toutes les nuances entre ses longs cils bruns. Il finit néanmoins par se reculer, ta main retomba sur tes genoux et la sienne s'empara de la poignée de la portière.

— À lundi, (Y/n).

Ce soir-là, tu ne dormis que quelques heures, rêvant encore et encore de votre danse, de ses regards, ses sourires et de ce baiser échangé dans ta voiture, sous les lumières artificielles des lampadaires. Chaque fois que tu te réveillais de ton sommeil agité, tu te demandais si tout cela avait réellement existé ou si ce n'avait été qu'une invention de ton cœur malade d'amour. Surtout, tu te demandais ce que l'avenir te - vous ? - réservait. Tu supposas que tu eus ta réponse lorsque, lundi, en arrivant au bureau, tu remarquas qu'il ne portait plus son alliance.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite. La bise ;)_


End file.
